minecraftbedrockfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Darthwikia25/10 Things You Don't Know About Darthwikia25
Hey there all! Firstly: Today marks my 3 Year Anniversary on the Wiki! '''That means, it has been 1095 days since I first joined the Wiki! A large number, no? It is a cause for celebration! And to celebrate I'm going to list 10 Things you probably didn't know about me! 10 - I like Star Wa... Wait, that's not right. Here's the actual list. #10 - I am an animal lover Correct! I have never owned a dog, but have "adopted" several strays near my house. I feed them daily, take them to the doctor when they are ill and love them like they were my own pets. #9 - I hate raisins. Don't ask me why. #8 - My favourite movie is not Star Wars. Actually, my favourite movie was Interstellar, also a science fiction film directed by Christopher Nolan. #7 - The first game I ever purchased was Minecraft PE''' That was about 4 years ago. I had played free games and the MCPE Lite version before but I decided to save so I could buy the full version of the game on my phone #6 - I am good at Science Maybe not so in History, but my forte is science - Chemistry and Biology intrigue me and I'm sure you're aware that I am quite adept at Computer Science. #5 - I never got into the School Council Again, about 3 Years ago I wanted to badly get into the school council - it was sort of my "ultimate dream". But, even though I reached the final of the election, I wasn't able to make the cut. I felt really bad then but I joined this Wiki and I've come really far. It boosted my confidence and gave me the leadership skills I required. Something, when I look back, I think I never would've gotten if I had gotten into the Student government business. #4 - I have chronic asthma A life threatening disease! Causes me occasional discomfort but I am always up for a challenge. #3 - I have a "thing" for retro films Yes, I enjoy watching films and listening to songs from the 40s to the 70s. Not that I don't enjoy modern cinema, but the Golden Era just makes me feel I was born at a wrong time! #2 - I have a bad temper Sometimes, I am unable to control myself and spout offense at other people! Many users have been at the receiving end of my backlash - sometimes for not so correct reasons. But when I think something is right, I stick by it. At least till I cool down! :D #1 - I am a HUGE comics fan I have several hundred comics stored in my cupboard! My collections include "Archies", Superhero Comics by "Marvel" and "DC", "Tintin", "Asterix", some Manga (which I don't really enjoy!), and many more! Just love to relax with a couple of these after every hard day! So, how did you like my list? Did you know these things about me? (Some of you might, from other wikis!) Let me know down below. Have a great day! Peace. Darthwikia25 16:21, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Category:Blog posts